


Never Underestimate the Power of Cake

by Brynhildr



Series: 40 Days Of Middle Earth [22]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynhildr/pseuds/Brynhildr
Summary: It's time for the ceremony and Thorin is late!Aka: a tale of fluff and happiness





	Never Underestimate the Power of Cake

Thorin! Why aren't you dressed yet! The ceremony starts in half an hour!" Bilbo rushed into Thorin's office wearing his specially made ceremonial garb, a blend of hobbit and dwarven design: short trousers, a heavily embroidered tunic, and rabbit fur overcoat.

Thorin blinked as he looked up from his desk.

"It can't be time already! It was just breakfast."

"Thorin! It's half four!" Bilbo exclaimed, urging the dwarf out of his seat and around the desk. "I can't believe you lost track of time! You can't be late!" 

"There he is!" Dís exclaimed as they entered Thorin's room. "Fili and Kili have already gone to the throne room. Bilbo help me get him dressed." She rushed over with an armful of clothes.

"I can dress myself-" Thorin protested.

"At least he bathed earlier today. You get the pants and boots, I'll get the shirt and hair." Bilbo said ignoring Thorin's protests. 

"Of course I bathed-"

"Dís, you'll have to do the armor. I still haven't figured out those infuriating clasps." Bilbo tugged on Thorin's arm. "Arms up!" Thorin just sighed and let the hobbit pull his clothes off like he was a doll. It took several minutes, and sine colorful cursing from Dís, but Thorin was eventually clothed. 

"He looks good," Dís said as she and Bilbo surveyed his outfit. 

"Just missing one thing," Bilbo said, handing Thorin his raven crown. Thorin took it and set it firmly on his head. He looked over at Bilbo.

"Aren't you missing yours?" He smirked. The hobbit rolled his eyes. "You know how much I hate wearing it unless I have to." But he picked his silver circlet off its stand and placed in on his head, where it settled amongst his curls.

" Now, you two need to run to the throne room while I check on the others." Dís pointed at Thorin. "Don't be late."

Thorin and Bilbo grabbed their sword belts and strapped them on before leaving the room and walking swiftly down the corridor.

"Uncle!" Fili called, waving frantically from the side door off the throne room. "Gandalf is already inside with Kili and Balin. It should start in a few minutes." He smiled. "Go on in! I'm supposed to wait for the others." 

Thorin and Bilbo entered the throne room, which had been completely decorated in glittering jewels that reflected the many glowing lights. There were flowers hung along the walls and all the sconces were fully lit. Bilbo took his place at Thorin's right, briefly greeting Balin and Gandalf, who stood before the throne. He nodded to Legolas, Bard, and Thranduil, who were standing one step lower than Gandalf and slightly to the right. 

There was a sudden booming noise of drums, beating one, two, three times. The hall fell into an anticipatory silence. Then the drums began again in a rapid playful rhythm. Everyone turned to see the doors open and watched as little Tilda came walking down the aisle pelting the crowd with pink rose petals. Sigrid entered next, carrying a small bouquet of forget me nots and kingsfoil. Princess Dís walked next, carrying a small wooden box. At the end of the procession came Tauriel, pale green gown bedecked in glittering diamonds and emeralds. Her fiery hair was left down and around her neck lay a pendant that gleamed like starlight. Nothing could compare to her radiant smile, or the sparkle in her eyes when she caught sight of Kili dressed in his polished armor.

The drums halted when the party made its way in front of the throne. Gandalf stepped forward and spoke so the whole hall could hear.

"We come to witness the joining of Kili, son of Dís, Prince Under the Mountain, and Tauriel, Captain of the Guard of the Woodland Realm. They have come before you to pledge their lives to one another, forsaking all others until death parts them. Who here stands for this elf?"

" I do," Thranduil, Bard, Sigrid, Tilda, and Legolas chorused.

Gandalf nodded and turned to the others surrounding him.

"And who stands for this dwarf?" The wizard asked.

"I do," Dís, Thorin, Fili, Bilbo, and Balin answered.

"Kili, do you promise to love Tauriel with all your soul and life until the remaking of the world?" Gandalf asked the smiling dwarf.

"I do." Kili answered boldly.

"Tauriel, do you promise to love Kili with all your soul and life until the remaking of the world?" Gandalf asked the elf.

"I do,"she replied with a crystal clear voice.

"You may now braid the marriage braids and exchange beads," the wizard said, stepping back from the couple as Dís walked forward with the little box. Kili and Tauriel slowly and carefully gathered a section of their partner's hair that lay before the left ear and deftly braided a round four strand braid that was finished with a bright mithril bead taken from Dís' box. 

When they were done, Gandalf gestured to them and each took one of their hands and brought them together. Balin stepped forward and offered a length of green and silver rope. Gandalf took them and wove the rope securely around the couple's hands, binding them together.

"With this rope, two become one, never to be separated, even in death." Gandalf whispered a few words and the crowd gasped as the rope turned into gold. 

"I declare thee wed!" Gandalf called. The hall erupted in cheers as Kili basically jumped into Tauriel's arms to give her a kiss. They soon quieted when Thorin stood and gestured for Fili to come forward, bearing a silver crown studded with emeralds and white opals.

"Kneel," the King Under The Mountain commanded. Tauriel knelt as Kili placed a hand on her shoulder. Thorin took the glittering crown from Fili and set it upon the elf's head. "I, Thorin, King Under The Mountain, do hereby crown you, Tauriel, Princess of Erebor." A great cheer went up around the room as Tauriel stood and faced the gathered people.

 "Behold! Kili and Tauriel, prince and princess of Erebor." Gandalf called. The drums began again and the newly married couple. The wedding party processed out of the room and toward the antechamber where they would change out of their armor before the feast.

Thorin grumbled as Bilbo tried and failed to undo the clasps along the side of his armor.

"I'm ready for a bit of dinner after all the preparations today. Bombur really outdid himself this time." Bilbo smiled.

"I don't want to sit anywhere near Thranduil." Thorin grumbled. 

"He'll be on the other side of Tauriel. You don't have to talk to him." Bilbo said as he concentrated on the armor.

"He'll make that face at me," Thorin huffed.

"What face?"

"The one he's making right now," Thorin said. Bilbo glanced over to where the Elven King was watching Legolas help Kili and Tauriel undo the binding rope so Kili could take off his chest plate.

"That's how he always looks." Bilbo hissed at Thorin. "That's his face."

"Exactly!" Thorin smirked, satisfied. Bilbo just rolled his eyes and sighed when he finally got the armor off of Thorin's torso.

"Just eat your meal and a very large piece of cake," Bilbo said add he pushed Thorin toward the door with a kiss on his cheek.

"Wait! Is it special cake?" Thorin asked before he left the room. 

"Never underestimate the power of cake," Bilbo replied seriously. Thorin nodded once, then left the room.

"Is it a special kind of cake?" Tauriel asked as she came over with Kili. Bilbo laughed.

"Well, it is rum cake, so it might make him slightly tipsy if he eats a whole lot." 

"I think it would take more than a little cake to make uncle tipsy." Kili said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I did use a lot of rum," Bilbo fidgeted.

"How much?" Kili asked, eyes narrowed.

"Just a couple bottles," Bilbo replied sheepishly.

"Now we know where all the rum's gone," Legolas commented to his father.

Tranduil just raised A single eyebrow. Legolas paled.

"Right, food! Cake! Let us eat!" He said as he hurried from the room. Everyone quickly followed.

.....

The cake was a hit. 

Thranduil and Thorin didn't say a word to each other, good or bad, throughout the entirety of dinner.

The entire cake was eaten.

Bilbo counted that as a success.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! My inspiration for this piece came from the title of an article in the newspaper today that stated you should never underestimate the power of cake. Of course, that made me think of Bilbo. Also, I had to add in a little nod to Pirates of the Caribbean. But why's the rum gone?


End file.
